Quicksilver
Quicksilver is a character from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Flash VS Quicksilver, where he fought against The Flash from DC Comics. He was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. History Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff, were born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary. They were the children of Romani couple Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. They were eventually taken in by the mutant terrorist Magneto (who was believed to be their true father for a while), were given the names Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, and wreaked havoc with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Eventually, they quit the team and sought to redeem themselves by joining the Avengers. They joined at the same time Hawkeye did under the leadership of Captain America and the four were nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet." Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Pietro Maximoff * Height: 6' 0" | 182.88 cm * Weight: 175 lbs | 79.4 kg * Birthplace: Transia * Gained powers through human experimentation * Twin of Scarlet Witch * Tricked into believing Magneto is his father Training & Experience * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member * Avengers member * Trained by Captain America * X-Factor member * Inhumans Militia member * Upgraded powers with Isotope E Abilities * Superhuman speed * Enhanced durability * Superhuman reflexes * Accelerated metabolism * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Molecular acceleration/destabilization * Accelerated healing factor Feats * Outraced a radio wave * Ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds * Survived collision with mid-airline jetliner * Took out five soldiers at once * Punched out Ultron, Captain America * Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second * Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds * Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger * Can run on water Death Battle Quotes * "I got her!" * "Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?" '' * ''"Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan!" * "Ok, on the count of three. Three!" * "I got another one for you!" * "Catch ya later!" * "Hmph, what a loser!" * "Too slow!" * "How's it feel to lose chump?" * "Agh! What?" * "Ahh! God damn it!" * "All right Flash so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!" * "...Flash?" * "The hell? What's going on?" Gallery 72061cd42e89dca67ff9219eec9d5422a7d8dd8a hq.jpg|Quicksilver as he appears in Avengers: Age of Ultron X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-character-poster-Evan-Peters-as-Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver as he appears in X-Men: Days of Future Past File:Quicksilver_(Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Millennium_Vol_1_1_001.png Quicksilver-Classic-iOS.png Quicksilver_(Earth-8096).png Quicksilver_SHS.png quicksilver00.jpg Trivia * As noted in the analysis, Quicksilver's convoluted backstory is the result of his movie rights being owned by Fox and Disney. Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Mutant Category:Human